Perfect
by Padfootpuppygirl
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan. It's about Draco and his dad. Why write a summary when you could just read the story? wink cough


            Disclaimer: I do NOT own any familiar names in this story, JK owns them! As much as I wish I owned Simple Plan, I don't! (Pierre..*drool*) Actually, the only thing I own is the crappy plot! Read at your own risk. 

Perfect

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his room, watching the wall, and thinking back to his times at Hogwarts. All of the times he acted mean towards other people, only following his father's orders. He was taught to hate muggles, he was only allowed to love a pureblood, or do pureblood things. His father didn't know about his muggle music, hidden safely in his trunk that was stashed in the closet. 

He reached for the doorknob leading to the closet containing the trunk, and turned it. Waiting for him was the black box with a golden lock, only to be opened by him. Upon opening the padlock, the lid creaked open. Hidden in the trunk was the collection of muggle things he owned, including the music CDs and his CD player. 

He used a spell to start the small gadget, and chose a CD titled 'Simple Plan'. He searched through the songs, none fitting his mood. He finally found one describing his problem. The music started, and he turned it up. 

**_"Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me. _**

**_Did I grow up according to plan?_**

**_And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do?_**

**_But it hurts when you disapprove all along."_**

            He saw the doorknob move slightly, so he quickly muttered a spell that made all of his muggle things invisible. Just as the door opened, Draco got up off of the bed and stood straight. The door opened all the way, revealing a tall man with silvery hair and an intimidating demeanor. His father looked upon him with his silver eyes, examining him closely. 

            "It's almost time. Be read within the next 5 minutes," he said coldly. Draco knew what this meant. He was supposed to receive the Dark Mark tonight. As hard as he tried to follow his father's orders, he didn't want the Mark. He wanted to live like a normal wizard his age. His father expected maturity beyond his years, and to be a Death Eater with Voldemort's allies. 

"**_And now I try hard to make it_**

**_I just want to make you proud_**

**_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_**

**_I can't pretend that I'm all right_**

**_And you can't change me"_**

****

****He wasn't going to get the Mark, and he was going to tell his father. He heard footsteps coming towards the door, and Draco quickly thought about what he was going to say to Lucius. 

"**_Because we lost it all,_**

**_and nothing lasts forever_**

**_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_**

**_And now it's just too late,_**

**_And we can't go back_**

**_I'm sorry I can't be_**

**_Perfect"_**

****

            The door opened once more, this time Lucius stepped into the room. He saw the muggle things that were now exposed on Draco's bed. He scanned the objects scattered carelessly on the blankets, and flushed with anger. 

            "What is this, son?"

            Draco looked at his bed, and fear quickly washed over him. What was his father going to do to him? "It's nothing."

            "These are muggle things. What have I told you about relating to muggles?!"

            "I don't want the Dark Mark. I don't want to follow Voldemort! I want to live like every other wizard at Hogwarts!"

            Lucius stared intently at his son and walked up to him, so that they were mere inches apart. "You are better than them. You will follow in my footsteps, and you WILL get that Mark."

            "I-I can't! I don't want to!"

            Before he could say anything else, his father slapped him hard, just above his jaw line. Draco felt the tears well up in his eyes, not from the hit, but from his emotional pain.

"I try not to think 

**_about the pain I feel inside_**

**_Did you know you used to be my hero_**

**_All the days you spend with me _**

**_Now seem so far away_**

**_And it feels like you don't care anymore."_**

****

****

            Draco stood in place for a moment, then made up his mind. He searched for an escape route, looking briefly at the door, and then the window. The window! He had opened it before to let his owl out for a brief exercise. In a second's time, he had taken off towards the window, quickly maneuvering himself through the small frame. He could hear his father yelling at him through the heavy rain, barely able to make out the angry words through the deafening thunder. 

"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said 

**_Nothing's gonna make this right again_**

**_Please don't turn your back_**

**_It's hard just to talk to you_**

**_But you don't understand"_**

****

****He knew he shouldn't have run from his father, or his Lord. He was going to be found, and severely punished for his foolish actions. He didn't know where to go, and in the midst of his thinking, he ran into something solid. He looked up into the icy eyes of his father, and panicked. 

            "That was the wrong thing to do, son."

"And now I try hard to make it 

**_I just want to make you proud_**

**_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_**

**_I can't stand another fight_**

**_And nothing's all right"_**

****

****Draco silently finished the song in his head, and his father continued speaking. 

            "If you can't act like a Malfoy, then you don't deserve to live. I've tried to tell you, but you won't listen. It's too late now, you had your chance, Draco." His father lifted his wand and muttered a spell, and everything faded to black.

**_"Because we lost it all, _**

**_and nothing lasts forever_**

**_I'm sorry I can't be perfect _**

**_Now it's just too late_**

**_And we can't go back_**

**_I'm sorry I can't be_**

**_Perfect."_**

A/N: Wow, I think that sucked. I'd like to hear someone else's opinion, so if you managed to read the whole thing without falling off the chair laughing or slumping over the keyboard from boredom, click that review button in the bottom left corner of the screen and go to work! Flames always welcome, I won't cry if you hated it to no end. Thanks!


End file.
